Maintain, manage and evaluate a multicenter clinical trials group for evaluation of antifungal therapies. Develop and coordinate multicenter clinical trials for antifungal therapies. Maintain a data management and analysis system for the multicenter trials performed by the group. Maintain on-site monitoring to ensure completeness and accuracy of study data and adherence with established research standards and protocol requirements. Organize and conduct an annual Investigators' Meeting which will include presentation and review of data, updates on the progress of all studies, discussion of proposed protocols and establishment of the group's research priorities and standard procedures.